


Resurrection

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesmiya, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Miya just wanted the game over with, but a certain redhead on the enemy side has her... distracted. The things Lesley Vance did to her. How in the Moon God did she do them?
Relationships: Lesley/Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Mobile Legends fic I ever wrote (and maybe the last one with f/f?? oof) I read somewhere on ig that lesmiya was getting extinct and I went off--
> 
> I'm not the best expert in ML gameplay, or in writing, in general, so if y'all have any tips on how I can improve, I'll gladly take them~ please please please leave comments or reviews, I would appreciate some feedback so I can write better in the future :)

A single silver arrow sliced through the air with a whistling certainty. The arrow hit Cyclops squarely in the chest and he collapsed. “Good shot, Miya…” he gurgled before turning into that strange little orb.

_You have slain an enemy_

Miya allowed herself a smirk as she ran back to the bushes of the top lane. For now, it was relatively clear. Her teammates—Fanny, Eudora, and Johnson—were making short work of the turtle at the other side of the arena. Miya knew they’d be finished any second now—they were all around level 9 or 10, with ample enough items. They knew that the enemy would most likely stalk them at the turtle lane as well, and while the rest would storm the lanes, now seemingly void of enemies. Miya would then shoot them easily, letting her level up slowly but effectively. But she made a fatal mistake.

She knew she had to get Haas’s Claws, that was, like, the key to her early game survival, but she was...distracted. For now, she had Rapid Boots, Vampire Mallet, and Windtalker, but she bet her bow it wouldn’t be enough. Besides, in her skirmish against Cyclops, she didn't to pay attention to her health, and it was dangerously low. There were no upcoming minion waves for a measly lifesteal. The top lane was now devoid of creeps. She cursed Fanny under her breath for taking all the possible buffs. Even so, she couldn’t risk dying before she could actually kill a single creep.

Dammit. She had to recall.

She checked the map again. Her teammates were still going at it, despite Aurora and Alucard hot on their heels. Layla was in the same lane, further away, possibly jungling. And Cyclops, was, of course, dead.

There was one more enemy she had to look out for, one that was more dangerously distracting than the rest…

She half hoped this enemy was in the turtle lane as well, watching for the right opportunity to strike.

She shook her head, clearing it. Then she hit the controls for Recall.

Recalls always tensed her more than the fight ever did. It was an emergency exit, a quick retreat to safety, but it was incredibly risky. Miya always felt that recalls took longer than they had to be, as though it was stretching the limits of time itself. As the gold bands started circling her, she risked a look another look down the map.

_An enemy has been slain_

_Double Kill_

Aurora and Alucard’s images swiftly appeared on the screen. Their… teammate’s didn’t. She wasn’t at the turtle teamfight after all.

The next events were so quick she can only barely put them in order.

Looking up at the bright red eye icon above her head.

A heavy, black bullet hitting her side.

Hearing “An ally has slain the turtle”

Collapsing anyway as the second bullet completely killed her off.

Johnson charging out of nowhere, in car mode, mauling her sniper.

_You have been slain_  


_Killing Spree_

Miya's image, appearing briefly. Then _hers_.

Miya closed her eyes and let the game do its thing.

  
-  


Miya sat up in the white waiting area, alongside the other killed heroes waiting for resurrection. Beside her, Alucard was already getting off the long couch, unsheathing the sword on his back. Farther away, Cyclops was hopping back and forth, giddy to be back on the field. She looked down at the timer on her wrist, only visible when heroes die.

_Resurrecting in 35s…_

That’s practically forever.

On her other side, Lesley sat up as well. Her braid hung behind her in a sinuous waterfall of red. Her one visible eye gleamed with mischief. For all her complaints about Harley being too mischievous at times, Miya wonders whether the young magician got it from his hardy big sister.

“Did I hurt you too bad?” She asks the archer, one eyebrow raised in a challenge.

Miya rolled her eyes, picking up her bow and standing up from the couch. Being resurrected brings your health and Mana all the way full again—but she could somehow argue that just being this close to Lesley has the same, if even more effective ability. She made Miya feel more alive. Not that Miya would let her know.

“We’re going to win this, you know.” She only said, extending a hand to Lesley. The sniper took it with no hesitation, tingles striking their way into Miya’s heart just as quickly as her arrows. She stood up and grinned at Miya with even more mischief, if that was even possible.

“So what? It’s just Classic. It’s not a do or die thing.” She let go of the elf’s hand and instead wove it around her waist, pulling Miya closer. “I’ve missed you a lot.” She mumbled into Miya’s ear.

Another round of tingling. Miya was now fully healed, but she could feel her legs turning to jelly, as though in weakness. “So did I,” she replied breathlessly.

Lesley hummed indistinctly, her lips grazing Miya’s temple. “Dinner tonight. Franco’s place. You free?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll be too hurt from two bullet wounds in my gut to go anywhere.” Miya rarely ever teased, but Lesley brought her sarcastic side out. Her sarcastic, snarky, fun side. She felt less like a warrior, or a hero. She just felt… like herself.

The things Lesley Vance did to her. How in the Moon God did she do them?

“I have a feeling it’ll magically be okay once you get back out there.” Lesley smiled, once again taking Miya’s hand and thumbing her wrist. “Which is in… Five seconds to be exact.”

The Moonlight Archer felt a small ounce of panic and wistfulness. Back there, she would have to fight Lesley again. She would have to be that smart, stable, warrior that everyone trusted again. A facet of her being, a true facet, but restricting nonetheless.

But after this game, she’ll still have Lesley. She’ll always have Lesley.

The bluish strands of light started forming around her, and she stepped back, allowing herself one final radiant, loving smile for her lover. Lesley smiled back, making Miya’s heart soar. The sniper got into a fighting stance as the blue light started enveloping her as well. “Loser buys dinner?”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be well appreciated :))


End file.
